the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
The 39 Clues Message Board Wiki:The Honour Code
Due to many recent conflicts, an honour code has been established. You may sign it here , but please read it first before blindly signing. This Code extends toward both Chat and wiki content such as Message Walls, Forum threads, and Article Comments. The Code is valid only on this Wiki and the Wikis listed towards the bottom of the page. Honour Code By signing the honour code, you agree that: #You will not talk behind anyone's back, saying bad things about them; #You''' will make''' an effort to be nice to members of this wiki; #You will not intentionally shoot down anyone on this wiki; #You will respect the choices and decisions of members of this wiki; #You will not exclude anyone on this wiki for unjust reasons; #You will not be biased or prejudiced unfairly toward anyone on this wiki. Gossiping *There is to be no talking behind others' backs on this wiki. An example of this is chatting with people and simultaneously shooting others down, or gossiping with others on how much you hate a particular person. This will hurt that person's feelings, especially if or when they find out. It is considered hurtful and a form of bullying toward that person. If you have been caught into gossiping about a person or a group of people, don't hesitate to tell an Admin on this wiki. Wiki Members *Members of this wiki belong here. They are part of this community and help make the place that you edit or socialize today. At least make an effort to be nice to them if you cannot actually. Here at this wiki, we try to keep the peace as much as possible. *If you know that you are not able to keep the peace with a member of our wiki, please try and avoid conflict as much as possible. If you are on chat, the obvious thing to do would be to avoid them if they come on and leave right away if you know that you are going to argue. Otherwise, please at least try to be mutual to one another. Shooting Down *What do we mean by shooting down? We mean: ##Dismissing someone when they're happy about something intentionally; ##Dismissing an idea bluntly that they think is good; ##Intentionally trying to make them feel unwanted right away. *This is also hurtful to people. It is a form of cyberbullying and can make them feel unwanted, deeply hurt and unappreciated. If you can't say anything nice to a particular person, and don't like them when they are on chat, et cetera, the obvious thing to do would be to avoid them or leave when they come on, or refrain from saying anything mean or anything that makes them feel unwanted. When someone is happy, or cheerful, or has an idea that they're proud of, please do not shoot them down and dismiss them or their ideas. Many people have been on the receiving end of this. It can seriously damage people. *Intentionally hurting someone right away would be something such as expressing their displeasure when someone joins chat or posts on a Forum thread. This makes them feel unwanted, and if this is your intention, you should check with a guidance counselour if you do this in real life as well, as this is serious bullying. If you have been on the receiving end of this, the Admins will try to deal with it peacefully. Respect *Respect is a big deal on this wiki. What is respect? Respect is: ##Respect is how you feel about someone. If you respect a person, it means that you admire them and how they act. You can respect yourself as well as others. ##Respect is how you treat someone. Your actions can show that you care about their feelings. Respect on this wiki goes to: *'People'. Respect the members of this wiki, especially the Admins, Bureaucrats and Chat Moderators, and of course the Founder. They have worked hard to make this place what it is today. Do not shoot them down. Respect for the people of this wiki is pretty much explained above and below. *'Decisions'. Respect the decisions made on this wiki. Instead of badmouthing them behind the backs of the Founder, or Administrators, politely take your case to an authoritative figure on this wiki. Don't dismiss decisions as if they were nothing. Exclusion *Exclusion means leaving someone or a group of people out of something intentionally, because you don't like them, or maybe because of their status, personality, race, age, gender and/or religion. This can be especially hurtful to said person, showing that you don't trust them and maybe are judging them. If you would like to leave someone out of something and don't want to be portrayed as excluding '''them, you should be careful about how you do this. Bias *Does bias happen on this wiki? It does. Please try not to be prejudiced or bias toward anyone, just because of: ::: • age ::: • gender ::: • religion ::: • status on this wiki ::: • personality ::: • decisions they make/have made in the past ::: • their actions in the past *It is hurtful toward them or anyone of the same group. So please, try not to intentionally bias anyone. Consequences If you can't follow what is listed above, then please refrain from signing the Honour Code. This should be taken seriously. You have choice whether you want to sign it or not, and if you know you can't meet the requirements, don't sign it. If you have '''broken a rule on the Honour Code, there is no specific punishment (ban, block, et cetera.) However, your name will be removed from the Code for one week. If the breaking of this rule takes place on chat, you will be kicked; if it's on a Forum thread or Message Wall, the post will be removed. We do try and keep peace here. We don't believe in solving conflict with conflict. If an argument does occur, the Admins will attempt to solve it peacefully. In this case, don't fan the flames. It will make things worse on others, and especially, you. Affiliates This Wiki does have many affiliates. After checking with the founders, we state that this Code is also valid on the following wikis: *The 39 Clues Fandom Wiki Please try your best to follow it there as well. A Wiki will be listed as an affiliate if it is: #founded by a Cahill, Vesper or Guardian member of this wiki; #has two or more members that also belong on this wiki; #has two or more members of this wiki as Admins there. #Has the approval of the majority of the Admins.